


so that i can feel the rain

by thelittlestbishop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, feels all around, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbishop/pseuds/thelittlestbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from the song Gravedigger by Dave Mathews</p>
            </blockquote>





	so that i can feel the rain

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she walked into the sterile hospital room. He looked paler than usual and oddly relaxed. Her brow furrowed as she made her way to the bed and waited for him to scoot over. Crawling under the covers with him she took a deep breath and buried her face on the crook of her neck as her arm wrapped around his torso. The fact that she could feel every rib made her nauseous. Her eyes slipped closed and she took in another breath. They knew it was only a matter of time. She still wasn’t ready to let him go. She would never be even remotely ready to let him go. His chapped lips were pressed against her hairline for a second and she realised she had started to tremble in his arms.

“Tasha,” he whispered, breaking the silence, and it made her eyes shut tighter, “’s okay, I promise. It’ll be alright,” his voice was soft, soothing, and yet it only hurt worse as she clung onto his hospital gown.

“This will never be alright,” she hissed, shaking her head against his shoulder, “I can’t let you go.” Another kiss was dropped to her skin. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin.

“You have to, you know that.”

“Please, don’t make me do this.”

“’M sorry.” Her chest shook and she didn’t bother to stop or to wipe away the tears that slipped from her eyes and found their way to his skin. “Nat, we have to call the nurse... Do you want me to do it?” She stiffened against him and held on tighter. He nodded softly against her hair and reached over to click the button next to his bed.

A minute later a young man stepped into the room in silence. The red head lying on the bed pretended not to notice as he turned off the monitor and machines that were keeping Clint alive. As soon as the door closed his thumb stroked across her cheek to make her look up at him. She kissed him softly and shook her head at the words she knew were coming.

“I love you, Tasha,” he breathed, looking at her with glazed over eyes.

She nodded and kissed his lips again before dipping her head to whisper in his ear, “I love you too, Clint.”

Her hand, carefully placed on his neck, let her know as his pulse slowed down until it eventually stopped.


End file.
